Into the Shadows
by Kurosawa-Chan
Summary: All they wanted to do was find a book, not fight for they're lives. But now they really don't have a choice. My take on 'Silence in the Library" with Jack as the companion. Rated t because I'm paranoid.
1. The Arrival

The Arival

The Doctor

I grinned as the TARDIS landed. Jack and I were going on an adventure to find a lost Galifreyian book. So obviously, I (read 'Jack')decided to go to the Library, Jack just went along with it. I rushed out the doors with Jack following at a calmer pace.

"ALLONS-Y!" I shoutes. I heard Jack chuckle at my left. I stopped in front of a vaugely humanoid statue.

"Welcome to The Library, Jack. It's the largest collection of books in the universe. The Library actually covers the entire planet." I frowned,"Thats strange. It's empty. A library of this size shouldn't be this empty."

The statue then turned its head towards us. I head Jack gasp, where a computer of something should have been was a human face. By human I don't mean a stone loo-alike. I mean a face made of pure human flesh.

"What is that?" Jack asked me.

"It appeares to be a robot of some sort. Perhaps its some sort of librarian?" I replied. Looking at the statue I ask-

"Where is everybody? There should be lots of people here, yet it's empty."

"The Library has been breached. 4,022 saved. No survivors."

I felt Jack take a step forward.

"What do you mean? If you saved 4,022 people how con there be no survivors?" Jack demanded.

"The library has been breached. 4,022 saved. No survivors." The statue repeated.

As the statue repeated itself I felt a growing scence of dread inside and knew by the way that Jack tenced that he felt it to. He had come to the same conclusion that I had. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.


	2. The Warning

Into the Shadows Chapter 2

The Doctor

I turned to Jack and grinned. Even though I know something's wrong I can't help the exitment I feel. Jack groans, I laugh.

"Doctor, you're not really thinking about envestigating are you." Jack said. Ha! He's one to talk, he can be just as bad as me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we should think this over first, and you know not get ourselves into trouble." Jack stated, giving me a look. I frowned at him, where was sence of adventure?

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Jack explaned. I hesitated, Jack does have good instincts. I shrugged my hesitation off. His feeling was probably nothing, for all we know the library may just be closed. I also ignored the voice in the back of my head reminding me of the statues message.

"Oh come on Jack, what harm can a little exploring do?" I said, trying to get him on my side. He looked reluctant but finally nodded.

"Where should we start looking? For the book, I mean." Jack asked. I looked around, we seem to have landed in the fiction building.

"We should find a map. The book we're looking for is a journal, so it would be in the Autobiographys. Though they may have a whole section just for journals." I turn to the statue,"Where is the nearest computer?"

"4022 were saved. No survivors." It repeated. I sighed, turning my back to it.

" Where there any other messages?" Jacks question made me want to smash my head into a wall. Why didn't I think of that?!

"One message avalible. Whold you like to hear the message?" The statue asked.

"Yes, play the message." I said, turning around.

"Message playing. "If you want to live-Count the shadows." Message ended."

"Doctor, we should go back to the TARDIS." Jack suggests. I nod, agreeing with him. We turn to the TARDIS only to find it inside of a large shadow.

"What should we do now Doctor?"

The shadow stretches, coming towards us. I turn to Jack and say one word. One word that probably changed both of our lives.

"Run!"


	3. The Meeting

Into the Shadows Chapter 3

_Previously: "RUN!"_

Doctor's POV

I grinned as I ran. Jack and I ran through hallways and corridors. Finally I reached a large, circular room that held a large skylight.

"We should be safe in here." I told Jack, only to recieve no anwser. I turned around to find that I was alone. 'We must have taken different turns at somepoint', I thought,'I should go look for him'.

Jack POV

I skidded to a sto inside of a large room with a colsole in the center, not unlike the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what do you think that is?" I ask, but recieved no answer. I turned arount only to find that the Doctor was gone. I sighed, we'd been split up. 'Oh well',I thought,'the Doctor will come and find me... eventually'.

I started walking around the console like computer, but I only got a few feet. In front of me is one of the statues, but instead of having an adult face this status had the face of a young girl.

The girl couldn't have been more than 6 years old. Suddenly the girl's eyes flew open.

"I am CAL, why are you in my library?"


End file.
